my own story about calleigh and hagen
by Laven Karankali
Summary: I don't own anyone of the csi-miami-characters


**My own story about Calleigh and Hagen**

"Call me if you want to talk ... I will be there." These were the last words which John said before he drove away and let Calleigh alone with her dad.

Calleigh couldn't make fluent movements. So she walked slowly to her car an took place in her car. "It would be better if I took you with me to my apartment because I don't want to let you alone." Calleigh said and started to drive home.

None of them was talking the whole way to Calleigh's apartment. Kenwall said nothing because he felt guilty and ashamed about his deeds and his occasional relapse.

And Calleigh was sorely disappointed by her Dad's relapse. She thought that he really meant it when he said that he wants to get away from the alcoholism. He wanted to get sober. But it was the same like the other times when he promised this but wasn't strong enough to pull his promise through.

After a really nasty ride Calleigh disappeared in her bedroom, to be alone and think about the whole day. When she put her gun on her desk her view fell on the icepack she get from John after she had hurt her shoulder.

It happened the day after their fourth date. Calleigh had to investigate a harpoon with which a man was nailed at his own boat. When Calleigh shot the harpoon she got a bruise on her shoulder from the blowback of the harpoon. Later this day, John came to her into the lab and gave her the icepack. And this was why she had to smile when she thought back to this day. It showed Calleigh that John was worried about her and that she was not the same colleague as the others for him.

But now she was confused. John couldn't know that he was hurting her when he made an aspersion about Calleigh's dad. He couldn't know that it hurts her because she hadn't really allowed him to know her feelings and thoughts because she didn't know whether they had a real relationship or if it was just for fun. They hadn' talked about this theme. Now she wished that they had.

Now when she was calm and collected, she decided to look after her dad. When she entered her living room she saw her dad lying on her coach and sleeping deeply.

Calleigh put a glass of water on the table in front of her dad and covered him with one blanket.

The next day she woke up because it smelled of coffee. Calleigh went dozy to the kitchen where her dad was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. "I have made coffee and I fetched the newspaper for you." Kenwall explained to his daughter.

"Okay ... That's really nice from you. But at first, I have to take a shower." Calleigh apologized and prepared herself for another day at the Miami-Dade crime lab.

Half an hour later Calleigh sat in her car and drove to the crime lab.

When she passed the parking lodge she saw Eric's car, Horatio's car and Frank's car.

After Calleigh stepped out of her car a very busy Tim ran into her. He was on the way to the elevator.

"Oh ... Sorry Calleigh." Tim said only these few words to Calleigh before he ran on. "Damn busy Speed." Calleigh said because she had to lift up her bag from the ground. It had fallen down when Tim ran into Calleigh.

A few hours later Calleigh was sitting in her lab and writing down notes of a case when she heard a knock on the door. In anticipation of seeing John Calleigh turned her head to see him. But the person who wanted to talk to Calleigh wasn't John.

"Calleigh ... I must tell you something", Alexx said and entered the lab.

"Okay, what's going on?", Calleigh asked confused.

"I think it isn't something terrible...But I don't know how I should tell you this...", Alexx stumbled.

Calleigh was more and more nervously.

"Last week when you were a little sick. You had asked me to had your blood checked by the lab. And now I have the results...Calleigh, you're pregnant", Alexx told her.

"I'm pregnant", Calleigh couldn't believe it.

"Yes... but I have one question. Who is the father? Hagen?", Allexx asked her best friend.

"Yes...Who else should it be?", Calleigh asked herself.

"And do you want to get this baby?", Alexx asked.

"Currently I don't know ... First I must think about it", Calleigh said.

"Okay, Then I'll let you to be alone. But you can call me, if you want", Alexx told Calleigh and left Calleigh's lab.


End file.
